Electronic circuit boards typically include a substrate supporting a plurality of electrical components. Conductive interconnects extend between and are configured to electrically connect the electrical components. The interconnects are typically formed of a material and with a desired geometry to have a capacity suitable to transfer signals between the electrical components as required for the particular application for which the interconnect is being utilized. More specifically, the interconnects are defined with a conductivity, resistance, diameter, and length to reliably transfer signals between components within a desired time frame. The interconnects are typically formed of conductive wire, such as copper wire, gold wire, aluminum wire, etc. soldered to and/or embedded within the substrate and extending between the respective electrical components, such as an integrated circuit, solder pad, lead, via, etc.
As computer systems continue to decrease in size, it is desirable that circuit boards also become smaller. By decreasing the size of the circuit board, routing of interconnects between the various components on the substrate becomes increasingly difficult. More particularly, each of the interconnects must be placed closer to one another, which can lead to unwanted interference between the interconnects. In some instances, the close proximity between interconnect creates layout and other manufacturing problems.
For example, interconnects are typically placed upon and soldered to the substrate in a series of solder points along the length of the interconnect. As such, a soldering instrument must be able to access each interconnect to apply the solder. As interconnects are moved closer and closer together, it becomes more difficult for solder to be applied to each respective interconnect without applying solder to the neighboring interconnects. As such, a need exists for a generally precise method of installing interconnects between components upon a substrate surface.